The times we Cherish
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: This is apart of the "Valor Gaurdians" Series written by typhoonboom08 that I was given permission to write my own little spin off stories for. (Like moments in between events in the stories.) This one is mostly Ben and Kim having a thoughtful conversation about being kids and heros.


**Hey guys! Ok so I have permission to write some nice little single chapter stories based off of** **typhoonboom08's Fanfiction "** ** **Valour Guardians" Series:****

(A major crossover of many worlds. The series follows a group of the greatest heroes of the new generation coming together and uniting their kinds and teams for the betterment of the world.)

The 9 Main characters are Gohan from Dragon Ball Z, Kim Possible, Ben 10 and Gwen, Roxas and Namine from Kingdom Hearts, Raimundo from **Xiaolin Showdown,** Danny from Danny Phantom, and Jake from American Dragon: Jake Long. As the series goes there are more crossover-ed shows that come into play as well. Check it out its amazing! ( hint: Start with "Valor's Light" its the first story that brings them all together.)

 **So I hope you guys enjoy this even if you haven't read the series yet. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters or even the universe this takes place in because it was created by typhoonboom08. So don't so me. Or typhoonboom08.**

 _The times we Cherish_

Kim sat next to Ben, who was laying down, on the hill watching Raimundo show Danny how to balance the soccer ball on his foot and from behind. There was a breeze and everything around them was the perfect picture of spring. Most of them were on spring break right now, hence how the whole team was here, and everything was (other then each of their own personal drama back at their homes) calm and peaceful.

"Man is it sure great to have some real time to just be kids." Ben stated to Kim making her turn to him.

"That's true. It would be nice to have this way more often. It feels like the world has stopped to give us a little time to just be who we are. Sometimes..." Kim paused for a moment, not sure if she should continue or not. Ben gave her a slide glance and raised a brow signaling for her to continue her thought. "I don't know. Sometimes its weird to think about the fact that we are all just teenagers. Every one of us has gone through more then a lifetimes worth of battles. I always get a little shell shocked whenever I see or am reminded that there are places I can't go to or technically can't do because I'm not old enough. It's weird to feel like you are so much older then you are and then be reminded that your still just a teenager. I like having these kind of moments, they don't just remind me that we are all still kids, they help me feel like it for once. In a good way of course." Kim made sure he didn't misunderstand. Ben clearly understood what she was saying though.

"Yeah I get what you mean. I get the same feeling." Ben finally decided to sit up and look at the other garudians over by the Rustbucket all chating or giving helping someone else out. Gohan was with Gwen talking about something and Jake was helping Grandpa Max cook the food via dragon fire. Roxas was talking with Bulma about something exciting that was making her laugh with all of his hand movement, and Namine seemed to be drawing something over by lake.

"Sometimes it feels like a dream that you are just waiting to turn into a nightmare. I'm not trying to sound over dramatic or anything, but in our line of work these kind of moments feel like they are too good to be true." Kim commented while starting to look more serious in thought.

"Honestly, I think all of us feel that way sometimes. When you are so used to things just coming up out of nowhere it can just feel like the universe is just waiting for the perfect moment to send another villain our way just to break it up." Ben met her sad eyes with his own. This was another reason why being apart of the Valor knights was good for all of them, it wasn't just that they got to train together and always had more back up to help them out, or even being able to protect the world better with their base headquarters being a satellite and combining all of them and the many more friends they have made over the past year. The greatest gift, being apart of this team has given them, was having people their own age, with their own experiences and stories, to be with them and to lean on. Ben decided to voice his thoughts.

"We are a team of kids who have all been through a lot. I think what makes us strong isn't our powers or abilities. I think its the fact that we have each other to lean on and depend on. You can't do everything we do and still not suffer from PTSS. We have all faced death and extremely difficult choices more times then we would like to admit. It's hard to remember what normal teens do sometimes; what we should be doing. And then you look around you and realize that even if you wanted to do those things you can't really do them because there is always a day that needs to be saved whenever you finally get free time." Ben started to stand up and held out his hand for Kim to take to help her up too.

"My point is, there's always going to be danger and constant battles going on, usually at the worst times too. What makes us strong and keeps us going, not in the worlds eyes, but through my own, is that we have each other. We can be our truest selves with one another and if we are in pain or going through a hard time we know that each of us has been there before and really does know what it feels like. We all share the same burdens and are on the same wavelength, which makes it easier to open up to and let in everyone in this group. That's the only way any of us has gotten through everything we have been through and can still smile and remember to have fun. It's times like these that make me remember how important it is for all of us to relax and just be kids every once in a while. None of our lives are easy, but if we can get times like this in between all of those things, times to just enjoy the world we protect with the people we love, I think it's all worth it." Ben smiled back down to where all of their teammates/ friends were. Kim was glad to know that Ben thought along the same lines as her. And of course he was right, this is what made it all worth it. These are the people who help her get through all the crazy stuff they go through. Without them, well she wouldn't be here.

"Do you want to know what I am the most grateful for?" She asked him.

"Sure." Ben said while stretching and waited for her answer. She smiled at him.

"I am the most grateful for everyone's hearts. I don't know what I would do if any of us were not here." She closed her eyes and soaked in the sun for a minute while stretching herself.

"Well, you might have to get used to me not being here anymore because I'm going down there and stealing that soccer ball from Raymundo so I can show Danny how to totally own a Brazilian kid." Ben started to run down the hill and soon enough was tangoing with Rai for the ball while Danny laughed due to Rai hitting the ground when Ben swept the ball right from under his foot as he took off with it.

Kim laughed too as she came down the hill much slower then Ben had and decided to make sure what Jake and Max were cooking was edible or not. She passed Namine and peeked at the sketch of the lake she was doing from over her shoulder. The blonde never noticed due to her being deep in concentration, but Kim made no effort to distract her. She soon found herself at Jakes side trying to figure out what he was cooking with his fire.

"Hey girl! Check this out!" He told her as he tossed the (meat?) into the air and cooked it as it fell back to his hand. It looked like a hamburger now that it was cooked, but somehow she suspected it wasn't exactly made from a cow. "I've been working on getting the timing right for the past hour so that I can make everyone's the way they like it. Here do you want this one?" He set it on a plate and handed it to her.

"Sure Jake. But those claws are clean right?" She couldn't help but tease him. He groaned.

"One time and I am never going to live it down am I?" Jake pouted a little bit and Kim laughed at the memory.

"Not a chance." She stated as she walked over to get the bun.

"What is she talking about Jake?" Gohan asked as he Gwen, and Roxas started to come up and get some food themselves. Jake continued to due his trick with the (meat? still questionable)

"Well lets just say I was with Kim and Ron in the kitchen one time and I learned the hard way that Ron likes EVERYTHING washed before using it. Even my own mom has never made me or Haley wash our claws if we just transformed them after washing our hands. He literately dragged me to the sink and did it for me." Jake grumbled that last part. Roxas accidentally dropped his plate when he doubled over laughing. That got Namine's and Bulma's attention. Gwen had overheard from her seat and was leaning on the bench for support while she tried to not snort from laughing too hard. Namine decided to make her way over to the food at this point. Kim yelled for the monk, who was currently in the process of hovering the ball over Ben's head with his wind waiting for the watch wielder to choose and alien to do a re-match with, to get over here if he wanted any food and made him forget about the ball and drop it on Ben's head. Rai laughed as Danny helped Ben get up so they could eat.

"Ok, after lunch its me, you, Roxas, and Kim against Gohan, Rai, Jake and Gwen. Sound good? We will show them who knows soccer!" Ben fist bumped Danny as they got in line to get their food.

"Sounds great! Did you hear that guys? We are splitting into two different teams for soccer after we eat." Danny announced happily to the others as they gathered for food. He was met with 'Ok's' and 'yes's.'

Bulma sat next to Max after everyone had gotten their food and sat around the picnic blanket on the ground in a circle, all happily chating, some squirting ketchup at each other (Danny and Rai, though Danny had an unfair advantage being able to just turn intangible so he didn't get dirty himself) she set her drink down on the small table and hummed happily.

"How many times do you think we will get to see the kids like this before the next big disaster?" Bulma asked Max as she took pictures of everyone for the scarp book her and Namine were doing.

"Oh come on Bulma," Max said lightly. "We can't think like that. If these kids didn't learn to live in the now instead of waiting for the next disaster then they wouldn't ever be able to be this happy. We have taught them to do that, now we have to live by that example." Max stated wisely. Bulma knew he wasn't trying to lecture her necessarily, but she couldn't help but be slightly agitated. He was right of course, but he still didn't answer her question. The old man was tricky that's for sure. She decided to let it go. Max was right after all, she needed to lead by example just like he does. She decided to video tape the kid's soccer match after lunch.

After all, theses are the times they would all cherish in the future. She would save it to the satellite mainframe and make sure it was available for the V-coms to access so everyone could watch it whenever they wanted to.

After about half an hour they were all tied up 3-3. So Bulma decided to change the rules to make it more fun.

"Alright everyone! How about we take things up a notch and allow powers for the next 30 minutes and the losers have to clean the Rustbucket inside and out!" Bulma shouted. And at that, the game became much, much more interesting.

 **Alright so I hope you all enjoyed my little scene! Let me know what you think and if you like this definitely go check out the stories too cause you'll get a lot more!**


End file.
